


Like This

by anemptymargin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley has the best instructor to copy after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (LJ) slashthedrabble #265 "Copy." Exactly 300 words. My first time sticking my toes in the Trek ocean - and of course I have to go for a pairing most find uncomfortable. Hah. Nothing new from me.

"Like this." He smiles, tilting my chin up so that he can gently kiss me. He runs his tongue over my lips, then pulls away - breaking the drawn out moment. "Copy me."

I think it must have been the most clichéd excuse to kiss that anyone has ever used, even then I knew it was below my intelligence to go to him under the guise of learning how to kiss of all the stupid things. Though, it worked out well enough. I had kissed him very quickly, a peck on the mouth he had apparently felt compelled to develop. I don't know how he expects me to reciprocate, so I merely do as he instructed and copy his gentle kiss, pushing myself up out of my seat to even give the illusion of having to look down on him. "Like that?" My breath hitches and I realize my cheeks are burning hot.

His smile widens and he nods, his hands unexpectedly drawing me into his lap. "Once more, Wesley… I think you've almost got it." He pauses, stroking his palms over the thin fabric of my uniform. "Then we can move on to better things."

I nod, realizing a little late he had called my bluff. "Y… yes, Commander." I lick my lips and lean in towards him once more, surprised by his fingers on my lips.

"Will." He instructs calmly, "When we're like this, just Will."

"Will." I correct myself when he removes the block, feeling somehow even smaller in his arms. He kisses me again, and I know the pretense is gone - his tongue opening my lips even as his grasp pulls me in closer. I copy him as best I can - pleading mouths and hands and desires drawing us to my bed. "Follow me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
